A Cabin Horror Romance
by Be Obscene
Summary: At a cabin in the woods during a wild weekend, love blossoms between bombshell Gwen and pretty geek Layla...When a killer is on the loose! FEMSLASH. 5th chapter on the way! Lots of BLOOD and T and A! So enjoy and most of all REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**I forgot about the movie Sky High for the longest while and only remembered it recently. I decided to write a fanfic about girls Layla and Gwen (Mary Elizabeth Winstead). I didn't want to write just another femslash so I decided to include a slasher film element. Hope you enjoy, tell me what you think :)**

"Whoa! Look at this place!" Will said looking out the passenger side window.

"Yeah" Layla said, looking out of her window in the back seat, "It's like a mini resort."

"You guys are in for something special this weekend, my parents are gone and the place is full wall to wall with booze" Ricky said as he drove his dad's truck up to the summer cabin. The teens had planned a weekend getaway as part of their graduation party and Ricky's cabin was perfect for a wild-sexed-crazed good time.

"What time do the girls get here?" Will asked with much exasperation.

"Hello, I'm a girl" Layla said, waving to him in the rear-view mirror.

"Come on, Layla, you know you're one of the guys" Ricky laughed. Layla gave him a punch in the shoulder as he was attempting a clean parking job; it was true, Layla hung out with mostly guys, she hardly had any girl friends. She wasn't exactly a tom boy even though she was rough and liked to play sports like soccer and football, she kept her red hair in pig tails and dressed girly on occasions.

"Is Gwen Grayson still coming?" Layla asked.

"Yeah, as far as I know. Why?" Ricky asked, wondering if Layla was jealous.

"I'm just so sick of hearing about her all the time, I'm not sure if I can put up with her for a whole weekend."

"Don't worry, Layla" Will said, getting out of the truck, "You won't even know she's here."

Gwen Grayson was one of the most popular girls in high school and for good reason, she was drop dead gorgeous; the object of the boys' affection, every one of them had at least one fantasy about her and wished to be with her. The buxom brunette made sure people knew who she was and always made an entrance to a party, though perfect on the outside girls like Layla could tell she was a little stuck up and shallow.

"Yeah, Layla" Ricky said, taking a cooler and other supplies out of the back of the truck, "The real person you should keep an eye out for is the old hermit who lives in the woods."

"Rick, don't start that" said Will with a laugh in his tone.

"You're not going to tell that story this weekend are you?" Layla protested, getting her sleeping bag.

"Why? Scared?" asked Ricky with a mocking grin. Layla rolled her eyes at him.

A car full of Ricky's drinking buddies drove up behind them, they were wild and out of control hollering at them to get the party started. The girls drove together in a brand new blue convertible, Gwen Grayson was doing some touches to her make up.

"So, Gwen, going to seduce Ricky this weekend?" asked Gwen's friend in the driver's seat, the other girls giggled.

"Nope, I've got my eyes on another stud" she said looking up ahead to see Will helping Layla with her things. The girls naturally thought Will, even though he wasn't exactly the most athletic that would agree he was cute. Gwen wasn't thinking about Will though, she had her eyes on his redheaded friend with the pigtails; she had three years to get to know the girl but she never approached her, this weekend could be her only chance since they would all be going their separate ways soon.

"She'll be mine" Gwen said under her breath, her two friends sitting on opposite sides of her exchanged confused looks, not sure what she was talking about, they quickly forgot about it as soon as they got out of the car and met up with the boys.

**Review Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gwen pursues Layla on their weekend of heavy partying. Enjoy! Favorite and review!**

**"**What took you guys so long?" Ricky asked , helping the girls unload their car.

"You won't believe this" said Gwen's best friend, Tanya, "So we went to go fill up for gas and there was this really old creepy guy. He told us to turn back and get out while we can."

"Oh, yeah, we got the same guy" said Ricky sincerely.

"Is he a friend of yours you hired?" asked Gwen.

"No Gwen, I don't even know him" Ricky assured, "Who knows, maybe he's the killer."

Gwen rolled her eyes and walked with her girlfriends to the cabin, "Gwen, so when are you going to make your move?" asked her second closest friend, Brittany.

"In time" Gwen said, noticing in the corner of her eyes a certain red head chopping wood.

"So, you are after Ricky, right?" Tanya asked.

"Of course she is, Tanya! Who else would she be?" said Gwen's third closest friend Jen.

"Actually, Jen, I'm looking into the fairer sex" Gwen smirked.

"Huh?" the girls said, they looked at each other a little unsure what their friend was even saying.

"Don't worry, it's none of you" Gwen said, looking in Layla's direction.

"Layla Williams?" Brittany said smugly.

"Layla Williams" sang Gwen.

"Since when did you become a rug muncher?" asked Jen. Tanya and Brittany gave her a slap.

"Jen!" Tanya shrieked, "Clearly, Gwen is experimenting!"

"Yeah!" said Brittany.

"Uh...yeah" Gwen said, folding her arms and playing along with her clueless friends, "I'm still going after Ricky but not before I seduce that wonderful girl.

The girls looked at her disbelieving what they were hearing, this wasn't like Gwen Grayson at all. The young, buxom brunette needed to think quickly, "I mean wonderfully fugly, am I right?" the girls laughed and agreed. Gwen wondered off to talk to Layla, of course she didn't think of her as ugly, far from it and she wanted her to be her girlfriend, not just some one time thing. Layla was swinging the axe hard and splitting wood like a big lumberjack. Gwen walked up behind her, her hands behind her back and a huge smile on her face.

"Hello there, Layla!" she said loudly, causing Layla to drop her axe and turn around quickly to face her, "Hubba-hubba! You sure are strong."

"What do you want Gwen?" asked an irritated Layla.

"Oh, I just wanted to ask how you were doing. I thought maybe we could get to know each other" Gwen said sweetly. She turned around to her friends who were watching, she winked at them and gave them a thumbs up.

"You want to know me?" Layla asked, confused.

"Yeah. We never got to really know each other in school so I thought maybe we could be friends. You seem like an interesting person" Gwen said, picking up a block of wood and setting it on the stump for Layla to chop. Layla wasn't so sure she could trust her, for all she knew this was some kind of trick, but she had such an irresistible schoolgirl smile, very friendly.

"Well...I guess we could"

"Great!" Gwen said, grabbing Layla hand and walking her to the cabin.

They walked around the cabin checking on the rooms, what little there were and some would have to share beds which Gwen was all for. She convinced Layla to share a bed with her, "This will be fun, new best friend" she said, hugging Layla close.

"Yeah, fun" Layla said as she was being squeezed ever so closely with her head rested on Gwen's shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

**More Horror. Some Roance. A lot of Breast Play. Enjoy!**

Layla was concerned at first but gradually accepted the fact that Gwen meant no harm to her, she just wanted to be friends; she seemed a little clingy, asking her time and time again if she could get her anything especially at night during a little bonfire.

"Layla, would you like a beer?" Gwen intruded as Layla was in the middle of talking to Will.

"Uh, yeah, sure" humored Layla. It didn't take long for Gwen to return with a bottle of beer from the cooler, she put it into Layla's hand, "Um, thanks Gwen." Gwen smiled as Layla chugged.

Ricky told everyone to gather around for a story, some groaned because they knew what story he was going to tell. Layla sat next to Will and Gwen sat next to Layla, Layla couldn't get over what she was wearing, tight jean shorts and a white tank top when it was freezing out.

"Gwen, would you like my jacket?" Ricky asked before he started.

"No thanks" she said with a smile.

"Okay everyone here's the story of the old woodsman who lived around these parts" Ricky said in a storyteller type voice, "He was a hermit, boils all over his body, terrible smell. Nobody knew who he was or where he came from, it was like he always lived here. High school kids came to party but he never minded until one night they found his cabin. He was out getting wood for a fire and some drunk kids broke in and trashed the place, once he came back they attacked him, thinking he was some kind of a monster. They set fire to his cabin and he burned inside, they say that he called to them, swearing his revenge. They never found his body and a year later when a new group of kids came to the woods they were slaughtered. Everyone knew it was the hermit slasher."

"Sounds like a lot of bullshit" said Kimberly.

"It's not!" exclaimed Ricky.

"Yeah, whatever" Layla said, rolling her eyes, it was this moment that she noticed Gwen rubbing her arms for warmth, "Gwen, would you like my jacket?"

"Sure, thanks, Layla!" Gwen said as Layla put it around her. Ricky seen this and looked a little ticked off. Everyone continued to party outside but eventually Layla went into the cabin to find the room she had claimed for herself to sleep, Gwen followed her in.

"I thought that you might like a little company after that scary story" said Gwen as she patted the queen sized bed.

"Scary story?" asked Layla, "I've heard scarier.

"Oh, I guess I'm not as brave as you" Gwen said, sitting down on the foot of the bed, "You don't mind if I sleep here, do you?"

Layla thought about it for a second but decided that she had no problem with it. Layla stripped down and got into some pj's much to Gwen's delight. Layla noticed Gwen watching her and wondered what the holdup was, "Aren't you getting ready for bed?"

"Oh, right" Gwen said, smacking her palm to her forehead. She took off her tank top and jeans revealing sexy black laced underwear, Layla was a little worried, "Oh, I get really hot at night."

"Um, ok" Layla said nervously. They slid under the covers together and Gwen had a little surprise, a bag of weed.

"Where did you get that?" Layla asked, wide eyed.

"Courtesy of Ricky! Want me to roll you one?" Gwen asked cheekily.

"I don't know…"

"Come on, Layla I thought you were cool."

"Well...I guess I could give i a try" she watched as Gwen rolled her one up, she passed it to her and lit it up with a ligher she borrowed from Ricky. Layla took a puff from the joint and coughed immidiatley. Gwen patted her on the back, Layla gave her the joint; Gwen sucked it back like a pro.

"That's some good shit!" Gwen laughed, she gave it to Layla for another hit.

"Do you do this often?"

"As ofen as I can" Gwen laughed goofily.

Layla didn't know why but she found that very funny, "I never thought you did this kind of stuff, Gwen, I guess I kind of took you for a goody-goody."

"Well, there's a lot about me you don't know about" Gwen said taking another puff. Layla was wondering if Gwen was missing any of her friends but Gwen told her they were all kind of lame and hanging with her would be more fun. After a while, Gwen couldn't help but notice Layla was staring at her breasts.

"See anything you like?"

"What? Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare" Layla said, shaking her head; she was even blushing a little.

"Layla" Gwen said, touching her shoulder, "You don' have to be embarassed. I stare at other girls' breasts all the time!"

"Really?"

"Yeah. I compare all the time with my girlfriends. At slumber parties we whip them out."

"Are you joking?" Layla asked seriously, begining to find this a bit far fetched.

"You don't hang out with that many girls, do you Layla?"

"Well, no not really" Layla said hestianly.

"So, you've never seen another woman's bare breast before?"

"Uh...No!"

"You've never checked the internet?"

"Of course not" Layla said, begining to get annoyed.

"Well, nothing beats the real thing" Gwen said just before unhooking her bra.

"What are you doing?" Layla said, holding her hands out.

"Don't you want to see what they look like?" Gwen said with a flash of her eyelashes. Layla paused for a second to think, she couldn't lie, she nodded yes; Gwen almost immidiatley got out of her bra and threw it at Layla. Layla caught the bra in her hands and came face to face with a gorgeous pair of breasts, she admired her pink nipples that were erect from he cold. She was speechless, especially by their size and that they didn't sag.

"Wow" she spoke, "Those are incredible."

"Go ahead, give them a feel" Gwen said devishly as she shook them back and forth. Layla was a little scared at first but took both of them in her hands, feeling the smooth silky skin and the nipples with her fingers, she giggled uncontrollably.

"Ooh! I like these!" Gwen said, squeezing Layla's breasts.

"Stop! Ha! Ha!" Layla laughed.

"Come on, I showed you mine now you show me yours!" Gwen said taking a puff from a newly rolled joint. Layla removed her shirt and unhooked her bra to show Gwen her smaller but perkier breasts, Gwen had a wide smile on her face, "Whoa! Now that's what I'm taking about."

As the girls were having fun, they had no idea they were being watched from a cloaked figure outside.

**TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Been a while but here's a little more Gwen/Layla**

It was the dead of night but Layla couldn't sleep, she was having too much fun with Gwen; her eyes were bloodshot and glazed, Gwen was loving it, she hadn't even gotten to the good stuff yet, a bag of something else of Ricky's. Both girls were now wrapped in blankets after examining each other's breasts. Gwen introduced the innocent girl to Ricky's other bag of weed which origins were unknown, either from New Zealand or some other far off place.

"This stuff is the real deal" Gwen said, putting the bag up to Layla's face; she gave it a sniff and was almost instantly thrown away by its odor; her eyes looked like they were ready to roll back into her head.

"Are you sure Ricky wouldn't mind?"

"Don't worry about Ricky" Gwen said, smiling as she rolled the foreign weed. Gwen took a puff, blowing the smoke into her face and into her mouth, Layla coughed a little but smiled at the high she was getting, this stuff was a lot stronger. Gwen desperately wanted to kiss her soft pink lips, she wanted to taste her but was a little afraid; at this point Layla wouldn't have minded however, she was comfortable and feeling safe with the buxom brunette. Layla took the joint out of Gwen's hand without her even noticing.

"You're so pretty, Layla" Gwen said swoon, she twirled her own hair lazily.

"Thank you" Layla said, looking away bashfully, "But everyone knows you're the most beautiful girl in town."

"You think I am?"

"Well, yeah. I'm sure you've heard that before"

"Yeah...But it means a lot coming from you" said Gwen with sparkling eyes.

Layla grinned widely, "I never knew anyone quite like you."

"Is that good or bad?" she questioned.

"Good. You know, you've got a beautiful rack too!" Layla chuckled. Gwen gave her a playful shove, they play fought each other, Layla had Gwen on her back and for whatever reason, when her eyes met hers she stopped, letting her guard down, Gwen took advantage of this, she wrapped her legs around her waist bringing her in close.

"Hey!" exclaimed Layla.

"You're trapped!"

Layla struggled to free herself but Gwen's grip was just too much on her,"You're so strong!" Gwen was ready to sneak a kiss on the unsuspecting girl, a quick peck on the lips but something caught the corner of her eye.

"What is it?" Layla asked, "What's wrong?"

Both girls sat up on the bed and looked out the window, there was somebody watching them from the window ledge, they screamed, the figure bolted, running to the other end of the cabin. Will barged through the bedroom door, they were covered so he didn't see anything, "What's wrong?"

"There's somebody outside!" Gwen said, Will went over to the window, sticking his head out and looked around in the dark.

"He ran" Layla said, catching her breath, "It was probably one of the boys spying on us!"

Ricky and Gwen's friends walked in to see what the commotion was, Gwen explained but was cut short because Ricky spotted his missing bag of weed, "What were you doing with this?"

"Sorry, Rick" said Gwen, tilting her head with a smile, "I used it for a good cause."

"Everyone's inside. You probably thought you saw somebody but in reality you just couldn't handle your shit."

"That's not true, Ricky" Layla said, "I saw him too!"

"I'm sure..."

"There's nobody out there now any way" Will said sleepily, he left the girls and went back to his room.

"Ricky" said a worried Kimberly, "Jen's missing. She went outside to use the outhouse but that was over 30 minutes ago."

"Isn't that average for you guys?" laughed Ricky, "I'm sure she'll be back soon unless she fell in!"

"Let's go look for her" Gwen sighed, it seemed like everyone was ruining her chances of scoring with Layla.

"I'll help you look for her" Layla said, putting her jacket on.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I think somebody's out there and she might not be safe."

Gwen was so happy she squeezed Layla's hand without even knowing it, "Ow! Gwen, you're hurting my hand!"

"Oh, sorry!" Gwen said, taking her hand away; it should be easy finding her friend now.

**More to come!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Back with another chapter after Gwen and Layla's weed adventure. Let me know what you think!**

Before their search for Jen they stopped for something to eat from the cooler.

"How can you think of eating at a time like this?" Kimberly scoffed. Layla and Gwen had a serious case of the munchies, there was no way they could do anything before stuffing their craws. Sandwiches and Doritos were eaten and taken with them for later. Armed with a couple flashlights with limited battery life, the girls searched outside. Gwen suggested they split up since she was rudely interrupted during her alone time with her crush; they walked to the woods while the other girls went to the outhouse to see if Jen might have still been in there.

"Do you think she wandered off?" Layla asked Gwen who at the moment was sneaking a peek at Layla's butt.

"Um, maybe. Jen might have gotten lost, she doesn't have the best sense of direction" she laughed.

"Man, I'm so buzzed" Layla said, still light headed from the weed, "I think you may have turned me into a pothead."

Without thinking, Gwen gave Layla's skin tight jeans a slap on the behind, Layla turned around with shock written across her face; Gwen had to think fast, "There was a mosquito!" she blurted out.

"Oh...okay" Layla said, getting a little suspicious. Moving forward, Layla could notice Gwen had her flashlight pointed to her ass the entire time, "Gwen, is there something you want to tell me?"

"What? I'm just watching your back."

Layla stopped and faced her, "You've been super nice to me all day, is there anything...you want to talk about?"

"I don't know what you mean, I just really like you."

"Like me, like me?"

"Well..." Gwen started to blush.

"I knew it! And that whole thing about showing our boobs, that was bull wasn't it?"

"Well, not entirely. Me and my girlfriends do that."

Layla felt violated, she crossed her arms across her chest, "I can't believe this."

"Layla, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to breach your trust, that was wrong. But I really do care about you."

"Yeah, right."

"Ever since tenth grade I wanted to be friends with you but...I was just too chicken, I was a dumb shit. You're such an amazing girl, you're sweet and smart and beautiful, everything I ever wanted. I thought I'd tell you how I felt this weekend before it was too late, before we went our separate ways."

Layla let this sink in, she looked deeply into Gwen's sparling brown eyes, she looked so innocent, "Gwen, that's actually really sweet. No one's ever really told me anything like that before." she walked close to her, "I never thought about being with a girl."

"Really? I always thought with the whole feminism and being a vegetarian..." Gwen started but was silenced by Layla's soft lips. Gwen could taste her tangerine lip gloss. They kissed sweetly, Gwen put her arms around the other girl's neck. They made out against a tree; Layla backed away for a second to catch her breath.

"Wow...That was amazing, I should have done this a long time ago!"

"I wish we had more time together. I'll be going to NYU in the fall" Gwen pouted.

"Well, you know Gwen, I was thinking of taking an art school in New York so...maybe we'll get to see each other...If we continue this."

"Really?"

Gwen was happy to hear this news, they continued to make out, Layla started sucking on her neck; Gwen moaned ecstatically. Layla took off the other girl's shirt, she was letting her instincts lead the way.

"I'm really liking this" Layla said as things were heating up until a certain someone had to ruin the moment with a girlish shriek.

"That sounded like Kimberly!" Gwen said hestiantly. She put her top back on and the two of them ran to the source of the blood curdling scream; they found Kimberly sitting on the ground sobbing. Gwen rushed to her side to comfort her only to find her holding someone's severed forearm in her hands; Layla and Gwen were shocked, ready to scream like they did when someone walked outside of their bedroom window. The forearm belonged to a gil, obvious to tell from the painted nails and slender fingers, but could it really belong to Jen? Could she be hacked to bits somewhere or even still alive and running from a cazed woodman like the hemit in that lame story?...

**Y'all come back soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Someone is stalking the teen campers, but who?**

The girls were hysteric, they ran back into the cabin, Kimberly was still holding Jen's severed arm close to her chest. The boys were alarmed to see them burst through the door shaking in fear and screaming unintelligibly.

"What's going on?" asked Will trying to make sense out of all this.

"Oh, it was terrible, Will! Jen, she's been murdered!" Gwen cried. Will would have been listening to what she was blabbering about if it weren't for the fact that her right breast was hanging out of her shirt; everyone stopped for a moment as she popped her large bare boob back into her top, Layla was blushing.

"Murdered?" Ricky asked, rubbing his eyes. Kimberly ran over to him with the forearm in her hands, "Shit!"

"Somebody's out there! What do we do?" Kimberly screamed.

"We get out of here and call the cops!" Layla said rationally, consoling Kimberly.

"Hold on" said Ricky, "I'll get everyone else up and we'll see if we can't find the sick son of a bitch!"

"What?" asked Layla, baffled at the idea, "This isn't time to be a hero, we need to get out of here!" Will and Gwen agreed, they went to the rooms to wake everyone up, they knocked on the doors repeatedly but didn't get an answer. Will opened one door to discover it was empty, the rest of the boys were gone, Layla opened the door to where the rest of the girls were sleeping but no one was in there either.

"What's going on?" Gwen asked, getting scared.

"It's like everyone left us here" Kimberly said tearing up.

Everyone ran outside, all of the vehicles were still parked in the drive way; without warning, Layla punched Ricky hard in the arm, "Ow! What the hell, Layla?"

"Is this some kind of joke? You're behind all of this aren't you? Scaring us all because of your stupid story!"

"What? That's crazy!"

"Come on guys, we have to get out of here, it's not safe" Will said running to Ricky's jeep. Layla pushed a traumatized Kimberly forward, Gwen was right behind them until Ricky grabbed her by the arm.

"Gwen, hold on, wait for me. I just have to get something" Ricky said.

It was obvious that Ricky couldn't stop trying to win her affections and he didn't want her to break off with Will or Layla who he was starting to suspect as some lesbian.

Gwen freed her arm from his vice grip, "Ricky, please let go! We'll wait for you, just hurry up!" Without even knowing it, she was holding onto Layla's hand, Ricky saw and it was now clear in his mind that something was going on between those two since the bonfire. He ran inside the cabin waving back to the others that he would only take a second; Layla wasn't sure what was so important that he had to go back into the cabin, which was certainly not a very good idea. The gang heard what sounded like a very manly shriek, Will told the girls to stay put and ran into the cabin to Ricky's aid.

"We should get into the jeep, come on!" Layla took a hold of Gwen and Kimberly and helped them into the back seats. Will ran back outside with no Ricky but a big blood stain on the front of his shirt.

"Will! What happened?" Gwen asked frantically as Will climbed into the driver's chair.

"Ricky's gone! That bastard took him, all I found was a mess of blood on the floor!"

"Speaking of floor, floor it!" Layla insisted. Will sped off, maybe going a little too fast on the path.

"Shit! Slow down!" Gwen yelled as tree brances hit the sides of the jeep; Will didn't listen he just wanted to get out of there but unfortunate for him he was running out of road, just ahead was a tree blocking their path...


	7. Chapter 7

**Back for more? Thanks for the reviews and story alerts. I hope to be hearing more form you guys!**

"Fuck!" exclaimed Will punching the steering wheel.

Layla took a hold of him by the shoulder, "Calm down, Will!"

"Is there another way out of here?" asked Gwen. Will shifted the jeep in reverse backing all the way back to the cabin, "Will, stop!" He hit the brakes, just before slamming into a bloodied camper; it was one of the guys, he was hard to recognize but he was definatley one of Ricky's drinking buddies.

"Why are we stopping? Drive!" screamed Kimberly, snapping out of her catatonic state, she tried to take control jumping up front and putting her foot on the gas.

"Kim, No!" Layla panicked. She had practically pushed Will out of the driver's seat and rammed the car into the unrecognizable teenager.

"Fuck!" screamed Gwen. There was nothing left of him, just blood smeared on the windshield; Will reclaimedthe wheel and sprayed some wiper fluid and put on the wipers only making it worse.

"Will, stop!" Layla said, tugging on his arm, that's when she noticed the gas gage, they were running empty. Will got them on the highway, everyone took a breath of relief but their troubles were far from over.

"There's a gas station not far, we should be able to get there in time" Will said as he wiped the sweat from his forehead.

Layla felt pressure on her hand, it was a soft, smooth hand that fit perfectly in hers, it was Gwen; they were so caught up in the moment of the night that they almost forgot about how they had gotten so close.

"Gwen, are you okay?" Layla asked, pushing hair in front of her eyes aside.

"Yes, Layla. Now I am" she kissed Layla's hand and held it close to her face.

Meanwhile, Will was still wondering what was going on with the two girls, "Okay, what's going on between you two?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Gwen asked innocently.

"Come on, you two haven't been apart since we came here. You've been getting a little close?"

"We should probably tell him" Layla assured her. Gwen nodded happily, "You see, Will..."

"I knew it!" he exclaimed, "You two have been together since we came here. So in the bedroom did you..."

"No" Layla insisted, "Not yet."

"How's Kim, doing?" Gwen asked. Layla checked, she was fast asleep, thank God, "What's that up ahead?"

There was someone standing in the middle of the road but they were all in black; Will refused to stop the car, afterall it could be the killer woodsman. He drove off to the right side of the road, the figure is black from his head to his feet, even his face was covered, only a small slit for eyes was exposed.

"Is that...?" Layla began but stopped as their vehicle slammed into something unseen, they flipped over; it all happened so fast, they barley had a chance to brace themselves for a crash. No one was killed or for that matter seriously injured, Will was saved by his air bag but had been knocked out by having his head slammed against his window; Layla and Kimberly were in a pile, both unconcious. Gwen was the only one still concious, she was shaken up and a little bruised but she was still able to move around.

"Layla?" she said, looking around with her temporary blurred vision. She climebed out of the wreck and stumbled to her feet, "Help...help" she tried to yell out but her words only came out as muffled whispers. Sounds of slow foot steps were coming in her direction but she couldn't make out any shapes in the moonlight. Her eyes eventually adjusted and she was horrified to see the dark figure, he wasn't walking very fast but Gwen was panicing on what to do; she didn't want to leave Layla or anyone else behind but she knew she had to get herself the hell out of there.

_"I'll be back for you guys!" _she thought to herslef; she ran off the road and into the woods, not thinking of the dangers.


	8. Chapter 8

**Its been a long while, I know. But I didn't want to give up on this story, things just got in the way. More chapters to come. Next one will be longer! Please review!/Comment!**

Gwen was running for her life, screaming at the top of her lungs like some big breasted bimbo from a horror movie; all too real for her now. She tried not to look back in case she tripped and fell like one of those bimbos who couldn't see two feet in front of them but she still managed to scrape up her pant legs and have them ripped to shreads like paper by the sharp thorns and branches.

"Son of a bitch!" she yelled as the thorns dug into her skin; she heard running that was getting close to her so she decided to pick up the pace. It didn't take long for her pants to get so mangled that they were caught by the branches, she slipped out of them and kept running only to have her shirt ripped at by higher branches with thorns. It was starting to get ridiculous, it was like the forest was trying to rape her. She ripped out of her shirt and ran, her boobs bouncing the rest of the way with no bra to support them; Gwen really wished she brought a sport bra with her.

_"I've got to find a phone!" _she thought to herself as she tried to find a thick enough tree to hide behind, _"How long would it take the cops to get here? Poor Layla, why did I leave her? Or Kimberly? Or Will? Ricky even?" _Gwen whimpered in the cold dampness, she found a spot to rest, it was quiet, the killer might have given up and ran back to the cabin. She crouched down behind a mighty oak and attempted to keep herself warm. She heard a loud cracking noise no more than a few inches next to her and someone's cold slender hand on her exposed arm.

A hand covered her mouth just when she was about to scream, "It's me" said a familiar voice; Layla! She didn't look that bad after a car wreck, just a little scuffed up, her clothes were a bit dirty and hair a mess, "Will's in pretty bad shape, I found a place to hide, how about you come with me."

Gwen found herself eager for something else, she felt safe around Layla, enough that she wanted her to take her right then and there. Layla didn't have the same idea, "Gwen? No, we have no time for this." But Gwen insisted and took the shreeded remains of her shirt off and unhooked her bra, Layla was baffled but not as much as when her hands were quickly grabbed and placed on Gwen's bare breasts.

"Please! This might be our only chance!" Gwen practically yelled.

"Ok, ok" Layla said, brushing a hand across the pretty girl's face; she held on to Gwen's breasts as she kissed her passionatley, like this was their last moments, "I'll keep you safe and I'll keep you warm." Layla held her tightly, she didn't want to let go. To say that the woods were peaceful and quiet that night would be an understatement, that night the two lost souls made passionate, loud music together. It was insane, a crazed killer out there somewhere and the two of them were exploring every inch of their bodies. Letting their carnal urges take over, the danger of it all was irresitable.

After they were finished, Layla helped Gwen back to the hiding place she left Will and Kim; Gwen had nothing on but her underwear.

Layla began to tend to Will's wounds, "Hey, I'll do that" said Gwen with a smile; Layla smiled back. Both girls knew that they didn't only have sex, they made love.

"Is anyone in here?" a voice coughed from outside.

"Who is it? Who's there?!" Layla loudly questioned.

"It's me, Ricky!"

"Ricky!" Gwen ran to the door, Layla tried to stop her, it could be a trick after all. Gwen opened the door and sure enough Ricky was there, barely able to stand. Gwen threw her arms around him, "Gwen, you're safe!"

"Yes, Ricky. I'm so glad you're alright!"

"Ricky, come over here and let me have a look at your wounds" said Layla.

"Actually..." Ricky began, "Why don't you come over here!" he pulled out a knife and pressed it against Gwen's neck, holding her waist tightly side.

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

**Final chapter. Are the girls dead meat? Will love conquer all? You'll see...**

"Ricky, w-what are you doing?!" Layla yelled.

Gwen was petrified, the knife Ricky had on her was pressed against her fragile neck, she was tearing up, looking over at Layla who was almost just as fearful.

"Have you any idea what you put me through?" Ricky said in a gruff tone to Gwen, "I've been looking all over this forest for you!"

"Ricky, calm down" Layla pleaded.

"Shut up, slut! I saw what you two have been doing! How could you Gwen? I always thought you and I would be together."

Gwen couldn't believe this, Ricky was ready to slash her throat because he was so jealous of the idea of seeing her with Layla, "Ricky, listen to me, I really like you, but I'm just not that into you. I like...I like girls."

"Dammit, Gwen, what the fuck has she done to you?!" He loosened his grip enough for Gwen to take his arm away with the knife, she backed up to Layla. Layla held her hand.

"Ricky, hon, don't take this the wrong way, I mean you're a nice guy, you'll find the right girl. Besides this isn't the best time to talk about this when people are getting killed by a deranged hermit.

Ricky rolled his eyes agressively, "Stupid bitch, I fucking killed everyone! There is no hermit!" Gwen and Layla looked at each other, jaws wide open, "That's right, I killed them! Me! And now I'm going to kill both of you!"

He walked up to them, brandishing his blade menacingly, Layla stood in front of Gwen, "Why?! How?! How could you do such a horrible thing?!"

"Because none of them were really my friends! They were untrustworthy! Bunch of fuckers I could easily get rid of! Besides, my real plan was to save Gwen, I wanted to impress her, stage there really was a killer in these woods and win her heart by getting her out of here. But then you had to go and ruin it all!"

"Ricky, it's not Layla's fault, besides I'm the one who made the first move!"

"I don't care who did what! You both are dead!"

"Wait!" said Layla, sticking a hand out, "Surely before you kill Gwen, you'd want a kiss. I mean she is your dream girl."

As Ricky was pondering the thought, Layla was whispering into Gwen's ear, "Just go with it."

"Uh...yeah, Ricky. Just one kiss?" she gave a whimpering look, followed by a quick flash of her long eyelashes.

"I don't think you're even worth it."

"Come on, Rick. I mean, look at these!" Layla pointed to Gwen's exposed breasts, "Look at how big and full these are! You'll enjoy sucking on these I'm sure!" She went as far as shaking both boobs in her hands.

"I guess I could get a little taste" he smiled, putting his arms around her.

"That's the spirit" Gwen smiled back. Ricky was agressive with Gwen, he kissed her hard, showing his love in a very unusual fashion. He squeezed one of her breasts in his hand like a NERF ball. Layla grabbed Ricky's knife now that his guard was down and stabbed him in the kidney.

"Ah! You bitch!" he yelled. Layla took Gwen's hand and ran out of the shack, but just as they were about home free, they were stopped by a tall, grotesque looking individual blocking their path.

"No way" said Gwen, "The hermit?"

They stepped aside and let the hermit pass, he entered the shack and shut the door behind him, all they could hear was the cursing coming from Ricky but that sheer terror; the sounds of a struggle followed by ripping and tearing. Layla tugged at Gwen's arm, telling her not to look back. Another individual popped out of almost nowhere causing both girls to shreik.

"It's me" said Will, able to stand on his own two feet.

"Will!" Both girls said, quick to put their arms around him tight.

"Well, this night just got a little better."

Morning came, all three waited for the police at a nearby gas station; Kimberly had wandered off somewhere but Layla believed she couldn't be too far from the shack, she could have even made it back to the cabin, they would look for her once help arrived.

"I can't believe it was Ricky" said an exhausted Will.

"Neither can we. You should have seen him" Layla sighed.

"I have to admit, I can't think of anyone who would go so far to be with someone" said Gwen.

Layla cleared her throat, "Oh, really?"

"Well, the difference is, my plan actually worked."

"And you say the crazy hermit saved you?" Will asked, kind of in disbelief.

"He looked so sad and angry. He was almost exactly how Ricky described him" Layla said.

Gwen held Layla's hand for comfort. Will was happy that the girls were in love but he felt something was missing, "So, since it seems you two have gotten close. Any chance of me getting in on the action?"

"A threesome?" Layla scoffed.

"Sure why not?"

If he wasn't already injured, Layla would hit him.

"I'll tell you what, Ricky, maybe we'll let you watch. And if you're good you can join in" Gwen smiled, patting him on the back.

"Gwen!" Layla argued.

"Don't worry Layla. Besides, it will be so hot."

"Yeah, I guess it would be. I just don't like to share"

Both girls exchanged a tender kiss just as two police cars pulled into the station.

**THE END**

**I have another idea I want to try in the future **


End file.
